Bad Princess
by Vegeta's lil' Princess
Summary: *Love X 2 updated! Find out who won! Goten of 17?* Bra sings I wanna be bad!* Bra's tired of being thought as lil miss perfect. She going to prove to everyone the Saiyan Princess can be bad.
1. New Attidue

Discliamer- I don't own DBZ/GT or the song "I wanna be bad"

Evil Princess

"Hey Bra!" Goten greeted as he, Trunks, Marron and Pan walked up to Bra who was at her locker at their high school.

"Hey." Bra smiled getting her history and math book.

"Hey sis we're not going to be in class so don't tell on us or else." Trunks threatened.

"Whatever." Bra said knowing how her brother and friends loved ditching school.

"Why don't you come with you? It'll be fun." Marron asked Bra making the others laugh.

"What?" Marron asked.

"Bra ditch? Never!" Pan stated a fact.

"Yeah little Miss School Girl would never ditch in a million years. She's afraid of getting in trouble." Trunks teased.

Bra was about to tell of Trunks saying the one and only Saiyan Princess wasn't scared of anything when the bell rang.

"Bite Me!" Bra said slamming her locker, flipping her long straight hair over her shoulders then walking off to class.

"Bye Bye school girl." Trunks couldn't resist saying as Bra walked off mad.

Bra turned around and gave Trunks her death glare that said "I'll get you later"………..

"Eww. The only thing I hate about cheerleading." Bra complained as she tied her hair back into a high ponytail with a purple glitter hair tie.

"But I'm still hot!" Bra smirked putting some glitter in her hair as she stood in front of her full length mirror in her cheerleading outfit.

"Perfect!" Bra exclaimed once she was done getting ready for the big football game against their rivals.

"Bye mom!" Bra called out as she walked past Bulma typing away on her computer in the study room.

"Bye sweetie! Have fun!" Bulma smiled at her teenage daughter.

"Bye Daddy!" Bra screamed as she walked by the gravity room to her convertible.

"Bye Princess!" Vegeta yelled making Bra smile. 

Bra was about to get in her car when she heard whispering. Instinctingly Bra pulled out her weapon a fire whip and walked slowing over to where the noise was coming from.

Being the Saiyan Princess defiantly made life exciting. Bra was always being kidnapped by bad guys wanted revenge on her father. So of course Bra was always ready for a fight.

"Ha." Bra smirked when she saw who was hiding near her brother's car. Bra cracked her whip striking one of the people.

"AH!" All four teenager cried out scared.

"That hurt brat!" Trunks yell at his little sister holding his arm where Bra had whipped him.

"Hey! Revenge is a bitch Trunksy. And so am I." Bra smirked loving it. Trunks was about to blast his annoying baby sister when Goten held him back.

"What the hell are you guys doing anyways?" Bra demanded knowing they were up to something. They always were.

"Nothing." The four teenagers answered in unison. The Saiyan Princess didn't believe them for a second. She wanted to know what was going on and she knew exactly how to do it.

"Oh Goten." Bra smiled seductively.

"Ummm." Goten automatically started getting nervous.

"Where are you guys going?" Bra asked getting close to Goten flirting.

"To a bar." Goten confessed.

"Goten!" The others screamed furious.

"What?" Goten asked oblivious.

"A bar huh?" Bra turned to the others.

"Aren't you guys a little too young for that? Isn't illegal?" Bra emphasized the word illegal.

"We're not going to get caught." Marron stated.

"Yeah. Stop being such a goody goody sis." Trunks added.

"I am not a goody goody!" Bra snapped furious.

"I am the Evil Saiyan Princess!" Bra fought back.

"HA!" Trunks laughed.

"You're all talk sis. You claim to be evil and bad, but the truth is you're a little good girl." Trunks accused.

"What?!" Bra demanded insulted.

"It's true! You've never ditched. You don't drink. You've never done anything really bad in your life except have a bitchy attitude." Trunks continued making Bra furious.

"You want bad?" Bra asked getting an evil idea. If there was one thing about Bra is never piss her off or she's capable of anything. Anger motivated this firey princess.

"I'll show you bad." Bra smirked stormed off. Her friends watched as Bra went back into the house and slammed the door.

Bra smirked changed out of her cheerleader outfit into one of her famous purple plastic mini skirt, top, and knee high platform boots.

"It's time for the Saiyan Princess to show everyone she is the baldest princess ever." Bra smirked leaving to start on her plan.

Authors Note- Bra wants to bad! Ha! This is going to be good. Can you guess what the Saiyan Princess's going to do? Hint! It involves a certain hot evil android.

I know Bra's, Trunks, Goten, Marron, and Pan's age in GT but this is my story and I'm making them high school teenagers.


	2. I wanna be bad

Bra tired to sneak into her house at 2 in the morning without her parents knowing. She as almost at the stairs when the lights were suddenly turned on. 

Bra slowly turned around afraid to see her mom standing there furious ready to ground her. Bra's fear immediately turned into annoyance when she saw her friends and brother standing there not her mother.

"Where have you been young lady?" Trunks imitated their mother making the others laugh. Bra responded with her death glare.

"It's way past the princess's bed time." Trunks continued to tease his sister. Bra want to bitch out Trunks so bad but couldn't. Her anger was showed through her increasing power level.

"Aww. What's the matter? No 'Bite Me?' Or Saiyan Princess speech?" Trunks taunted making Bra almost snap.

"Whoa. This is scary. Bra's not talking." Marron commented.

"What's wrong Bra? Why the silent treatment?" Goten asked concerned sensing something was wrong. Shockingly Bra still didn't say anything.

"Maybe the unthinkable has happened and a some guy actually dumped the pretty pretty princess." Trunks laughed.

"Shut the hell up!" Bra snapped.

"I am the hottest most gorgeous princess in the universe ever!" Bra screamed without even thinking. It was a reflex.

"OMG!" Trunks exclaimed noticing what Bra had been trying to hide.

"Damn." Bra cursed realizing her slip up.

"You pierced your tongue!" Trunks said.

"What?" The others couldn't believe it.

"And her belly button." Goten said noticing a purple glittery hoop.

"Shut up!" Bra hissed not wanting her parents to find out.

"Mom and dad are going to kill you!" Trunks couldn't stop laughing.

"Not if I blast all the witnesses into another dimension!" Bra threatened powering up. Unfortunately all the high power levels got the attention off all the Z fighters who were fighting a new enemy the kids didn't know about.

"What's going on? Are you kids okay?" Goku asked instantly transmission himself to Capsule Corps.

"Everything's fine grandpa." Pan lied, but it was already too late. All the Z fighters had arrived.

"What's going on?" Vegeta demanded. None of the teens spoke.

"Princess?" Vegeta asked nicer. Bra couldn't answer. If she talked he would know.

"Bra?" Vegeta asked again, but Bra refused to talk.

"She pierced her tongue!" Trunks announced to Bra's fury.

"What?!" Bulma screamed outraged walking over to Bra.

"And her belly button." Trunks made matters worse. Before Bulma could start lecturing her daughter Bra countered.

"Trunks, Goten, Marron, and Pan went to a bar to get drunk!" Bra announced to everyone.

"WHAT?!" All the parents turned on their kids. Bra took advantage of this and sneaked out the door.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Bulma demanded not amused.

"Leaving." Bra said walking out the door. The Z fighters followed but once outside Bra pressed a button on her bracelet and disappeared.

"This is all your fault." Bulma blamed Vegeta knowing Bra had runaway to her Grandpa Vegeta in the past……………………..

"So any word from Bra?" Goten asked Trunks as they hung out at the newest badest night club with a Marron and Pan.

"No." Trunks said not really caring. Bra had been gone for only a day but they knew she'd be back. 

"Wow!" A hot blonde guy said as a sexy girl walked in wearing a black leather mini skirt, purple velvet corset top that laced up in the front and black spike stiletto knee high boots.

"Whatever!" The girl said walking right past the guy.

"Now where are they?" The girl wondered looking around the dangerous club for her so called friends.

"Hello hottie." The girl smiled wickedly spotting someone she never thought she'd see. She walked up the hot guy with long black hair and icy blue eyes.

"Hell gorgeous." The guys smiled slyly.

"Hi." The girl gave him a flirty smile running her hand through her long black hair flipping it seductively.

"So looking for a fun nite?" The guy asked hitting on the girl.

"No. I want to take over the universe and since you're an ex evil android I thought it would be fun to have you as my partner in crime." The girl smiled evilly.

"How the hell did you know that?!" 17 demanded furious. The girl just laughed.

"Who are you?!" 17 grabbed the girls arm not playing around.

"Come on like you really don't know." The girl said sarcastically looking into 17 icy blue eyes with her own piercing blue eyes. She raised her power level just a little bit to help him out.

"A saiyan." 17 growled angrily. The girl just gave him a famous smirk only one other person could do.

"Vegeta's daughter." 17 finally figured it out.

"The one and only Saiyan Princess." Bra smirked loving it.

"What do you want?" 17 demanded.

"I told you. To take over the universe." Bra smiled evilly.

"Yeah right. You wouldn't." 17 laughed.

"Wanna bet?" Bra challenged walking up to the DJ and requesting a song. But instead of getting on stage she walked to the opposite side of the club.

"I wanna be bad. I wanna be a bad princess." Bra sang seductively as she walked to the bar and stepped on a stool to get up and use the bar as a stage getting everyone's attention.

"Do you understand what I want from you?" Bra sang looking down at 17.

"Just let me be the girl to prove to you. Everything that you can be is everything that I can be." Bra sang doing some sexy Latin moves making all the guy cheer.

"I wanna be my turn. Let me let you know that I can. So boy say the time and place cuz you know I'm going to misbehave." Bra smirked devilishly.

"No way. That can't be my baby sister." Trunks commented in disbelief to his friends. 

"It's not. That girl has black hair." Goten tried to clam his best friend down.

"I wanna be bad! And make it look so good. I've got things on my mind no one ever thought I would. I wanna be bad! And make it feel so good. I'll make you loose all you're cool. I'm about to break the rules." Bra sand dancing around.

"I wanna be a bad princess." Bra sang shaking her hips and doing her famous hair flip.

"Yeah that's her." Trunks, Goten, Marron and Pan all agreed.

"Wuz up? I know what to do." Bra sang as she got down and danced over to 17.

"But I don't want my other boys to see that I'm messing around with you." Bra smirked at the hot android.

"I know what I got it what you want. I know I can turn you on." Bra sang pulling 17 onto the dance floor and dancing with him.

"I wanna be bad! And make it look so good. I've got things on my mind no one every thought I would. I wanna be bad! And make it feels so good. I'll make you loose your cool. I'm about to break the rules." Bra sand as she bust a grooved with 17.

"I wanna be a bad princess." Bra finished striking a pose as the club cheered.

Authors Note- Bra's going to be a bad princess. And with 17 as her partner in crime no one's going to be able to stop this dangerously hot tag team.


	3. About to Break the Rules

"So you in?" Bra asked 17 after her performance. 17 checked her out before replying.

"Oh yeah." 17 smiled slyly. Before the hot android could try to make his on the Saiyan Princess they were interrupted my an angry older brother.

"Bra!" Trunks yelled furious walking up to them followed my the other teen Z fighters.

"Let's go!" Bra order grabbing 17 by the arm and dragging him out the back door. They were almost to her car when Trunks caught up to them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Trunks demanded.

"Whatever the hell I want! I'm the Princess!" Bra stated conceitedly.

"Hi uncle." Marron said walking over to 17 to get away from Trunks and Bra vicious fight.

"Hey Marron." 17 said as ki blasted started to fly between Trunks and Bra.

"NO!" Bra screamed as Trunks grabbed her arm and started flying home. Bra pushed the button on her time travel bracelet to escape but nothing happened.

"Nice try but mom and grandpa turned it off." Trunks informed.

"Grandpa Vegeta is now officially my fav grandpa." Bra claimed mad at Dr. Breifs.

"I hate you!" Bra kept screaming at Trunks. She could have used her fire powers to get away but that would have only gotten the attention of the Z fighters.

"What are you trying to be bad or something?" Trunks asked as they landed in front of Capsule Corps.

"Bite me!" Bra snapped as he dragged her into their mom's lab.

"Bra! You are in so much trouble! You're going to be grounded for years!" Bulma yelled walking over to her daughter scolding her.

"What have you done to you're beautiful hair?" Bulma demanded looking at Bra who didn't look like her daughter anymore.

"I was sick and tired of looking like you." Bra said a little too vicious.

"That did it! Go to your room now!" Bulma yelled not taking Bra's bad attitude.

"Whatever." Bra said not really caring walking off to the gravity room to talk to her dad who she knew would unground her.

"Daddy!" Bra whined.

"Welcome back princess. Now you look more like the Saiyan you are." Vegeta said approving of Bra's black hair.

"Did you have fun with your grandfather?" Vegeta asked. He knew perfectly well his lil princess could take care of herself so he was never worried.

"Yes but mom grounded me!" Bra whined.

"Don't worry you're not grounded." Vegeta reassured.

"Thanx daddy!" Bra smiled hugging Vegeta.

"Maybe you should reconsider you decision dad." Trunks said showing up.

"Stay out of it Trunksy or I'll blast you into another dimension!" Bra threatened.

"Did you know she was at a night club with android 17?" Trunks ignored Bra's threat.

"What?! You're grounded!" Vegeta yelled at Bra.

"Whatever!" Bra snapped storming off…………………….

"Did hell freeze over and someone forgot to tell me?" Marron joked to Trunks, Goten, Pan about the fact that the bell for their math class was about to ring and Bra wasn't there.

"This is scary. Maybe something bad happened? Maybe she's been kidnapped by a new enemy?" Goten said starting to get worried. They all knew that school was hella important to Bra and she would never ever miss a class or even be late.

"Nope." Pan laughed as they saw Bra standing in the hallway in front of the class, but she didn't walk in. Instead the rebellious Princess just smirked and waved at her friends before walking off.

"Okay who was that? And were is my real sister?" Trunks asked confused…………

"Where were you today?" Trunks asked barging into Bra's room after school.

"There's this thing called knocking. You should try it sometime." Bra explained not looking up from the teen fashion magazine she was reading.

"Where were you?" Trunks ignored Bra's sarcastic commented.

"If you have to ask. You'll never know." Bra smirked turning on her music even louder to annoy Trunks. It worked making Trunks leave without saying another word.

"This is so much fun!" Bra laughed loving torturing her over protective older brother.

All week Bra continued to ditch some classes and get home late lying that she was studying or at cheerleading practice. Trunks was smart and didn't tell on his sister. He knew perfectly well that Bra knew plenty of his secrets that if he turned her in she'd take him down with her.

Bra deserved an award for her flawless acting in convincing her parents she was being good. Bra's constant whining about how much she wanted to go to the school dance that Friday also convinced Bulma to unground her.

"Thanx mommy! I love you!" Bra shrieked happy hugging Bulma.

"Go on! You have a dance to get ready for." Bulma laughed at her teenage daughter excitement. Bra gave Bulma another hug before running upstairs to get ready. But not for the dance. ………………

"So what kind of trouble are you going to cause tonight?" 17 asked walking up to Bra who was standing in front of her convertible at the mall waiting for 17. 

"It's a secret." Bra smirked.

Authors Note- So what's the Saiyan Princess secret? You'll just have to review to find out.


	4. Dangerous Race

"I don't like secrets." 17 frowned.

"To bad." Bra laughed walking towards the mall.

"What are you doing?" 17 asked following her not liking it.

"Sorry but the 80's fashion victim thing you do isn't working." Bra commented on 17's ripped jeans, orange bandana, high top sneakers, and of course those green socks.

"So? I don't care for 'fashion'" 17 said like fashion was a bad word.

"Whatever." Bra said walking into Hot Topic a edgy gothic-ish store to find 17 some new clothes. 17 just cursed but still did what he was told.

"These are hot! You gotta wear them." Bra said holding up some black leather pants.

"No." 17 said.

"Yes." Bra said handing them to him. 17 reluctantly took them. 

"Perfect!" Bra exclaimed finding a silver button up shirt with red dragons all over it and some killer black shoes.

"Go try them on." Bra ordered. 17 gave her death glare as he went to the dressing room.

"Hello hottie!" Bra smiled wickedly checking out 17. 

"I'll get you for this." 17 swore revenge.

"HA!" Bra laughed not scared.

"My turn!" Bra announced going to change into her bad girl outfit……….

"Am I the hottest sexiest bad princess in the universe ever?" Bra struck a pose in her dark purple leather mini skirt, purple velvet corset top that laced up in the front, black spiked heal knee high boots. 

17 couldn't help thinking guy thoughts about the Saiyan Princess. He watched as Bra adjusted her spiked cuffs, and put on a blood red glitter necklace that said "BITE ME". 17 smiled slyly at what her necklace said.

"Ready to cause some trouble?" Bra asked smirking evilly scarily looking a lot like Vegeta.

"What are we going to do?" 17 asked curious.

"It's a secret." Bra teased in a sing song walking out of the mall with 17.………..

"You're not going to do this." 17 said not believing the Saiyan Princess had the guts to go through with it.

"Watch me!" Bra smirked taking off her leather jacket.

"You can't handle it." 17 commented as Bra sat down in the chair.

"Please. I can handle this and much more." Bra stated. 17 couldn't believe what he was seeing. He stood there as Bra Vegeta got a tattoo. 

Not once did Bra flinch in pain as the guy tattooed Saiyan Princess on her right arm and doted the I's with stars.

"Galatic!" Bra exclaimed checking out her tattoo in the mirror.

"I have to admit. It looks good on you." 17 smiled slyly liking Bra's new bad girl image.

"Damn right." Bra said conceitedly as they got in her car and drove off to have some dangerous fun.

"Hello gorgeous." One of the hot guys called out as Bra got out of her convertible at an abandon street famous for illegal street racing. As Bra walked up to the leader she got whistles and pick up lines from all the guys.

"I'm racing." Bra said to the boss.

"I don't think so gorgeous. This is a man's sport." The hot muscle boss named Gavin said.

"But you can ride with me and be my trophy girl." Gavin hit on Bra fixing his long blonde hair trying to impresser her. Bra could have easily kicked his ass into letting her race but she thought of a better way.

"I'm racing." Bra said again pulling out a stack of cash.

"Whoa." Everyone gasped impressed.

"You're lost darling." Gavin said getting in his car and reaving it up. Bra got into her convertible and gunned her engine as 17 stood back and watched.

"Go!" Gavin called out. Everyone cheered as Bra and Gavin sped off. The two power cars where tied at the beginning going over 150 mph. Bra made every tight turn like a professional car driver.

"Not bad." Gavin said edging closer his car almost touching hers. Bra just kept her eyes on the road not paying any attention to him.

"For a girl!" Gavin laughed thinking he was all that.

"Bite Me!" Bra snapped pulling hard on her car's gear giving it extreme power. Bra slammed on the gas making the car go even faster.

"Damn." Gavin cussed as he started falling behind.

"There is no way I'm going to let a girl beat me." Gavin swore furious. Without hesitation he changed gears and hit Bra's car from behind.

"What the hell?" Bra looked back to see Gavin charging at her determined to make her crash. Too bad Bra's car was costumed made by her Grandpa Briefs with the strongest metal in the universe. Gavin's sad little attempts to hurt Bra's car weren't working.

"Ha!" Bra laughed as she pulled to his side and hit him sending his car spinning out of control near the finished line.

"Yay!" Everyone cheered as Gavin lost for the first time ever. And not just to anybody but a girl. That killed his ego.

"Aww. Looks like poor little Gavin got his ass kicked my a girl!" Bra laughed as Gavin was forced to walk back to the finished line his car completely totaled.

Gavin was about to start a fight with Bra and 17 when the sound of police sirens could be heard approaching fast.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Gavin commanded his gang as everyone got into their cars and drove off.

"You know we could get away faster if we fly." 17 stated the obvious as he jumped into Bra's convertible as she sped off.

"And what would be the fun it that?" Bra smiled wickedly teasing the cops not going as fast as she could. 

"Stop! Pull over!" The cops ordered making 17 laugh. He had to agree a car chase was more fun than just flying away…………………

Authors Note- Bra is breaking the law. Racing in a illegal street race and avoiding arrest in a high speed car chase with the cops. So much for innocent little Saiyan Princess.


	5. No more Bad Princess?

"Bye bye boys!" Bra laughed as she floored it and broke through Police barriers.

"I'm actually impressed." 17 admitted as Bra drove on the freeway.

"You ain't seen nothing yet!" Bra smirked deviously picking up speed when they felt a new power.

"Not again." Bra complained knowing exactly what this meant. A new enemy out to either get revenge on Vegeta , Goku, or destroy the world.

"Looks like this night's fun isn't over yet." 17 smiled wickedly.

"Whoever thinks they can defeat the saiyans is going to get their ass kicked my their princess!" Bra stated doing an illegal U-turn making her car jump over the center divider and heading in the direction the new power was coming from…………..

"Okay who's do I have to blast into another dimension this time?" Bra asked annoyed getting out of her car and looking around the war zone. As usual the enemy tried to secure their victory by outnumbering the Z fighters 2 to 1.

"Now this is more my idea of fun." 17 smiled flying off to help out his sis.

"Boys." Bra rolled her eyes.

"You got a tattoo!" Bulma exclaimed shocked rushing over to Bra and grabbing her arm to get a better look.

"And what are you doing with 17?" Trunks being an overprotective old brother added.

"We're about to lose and have the earth destroy yet you guys notice that!" Bra couldn't believe her mother and brother.

"Vegeta! Look what _your_ daughter did!" Bulma yelled furious. Of course whenever Bra did something good Bulma took the credit but the minute Bra did something bad it was all Vegeta's bad influence.

"I'm busy woman!" Vegeta snapped blocking his opponents attacks and blasts. Bra tried really hard not to laugh knowing that would only make her mother madder.

"It's about time you showed up." A dark voice said from out of no where. Everybody turned to see a young man with long silver hair dressed all in gray and black appear out of an explosion of smoke.

"Let's go princess." Dracon said floating over to Bra.

"Not even in your Final Fantasy." Bra laughed.

"But I thought you wanted to be bad." Dracon said not stopping.

"How the hell did you know that?!" Bra demanded losing her temper.

"I've been watching you for a while princess." Dracon said getting close.

"I always knew the daughter of the evil Prince Vegeta would go evil one day. And when that day came she would be my evil princess." Dracon smiled evilly.

"One. I don't belong to anyone." Bra went into diva princess mode.

"Two. I want to be bad. Not technically evil. There's a difference. I rather cause some trouble than go around killing innocent people and destroying planets." Bra explained.

"That's what you say now, but believe me I'll make you go evil." Dracon smirked grabbing Bra arm. Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, and Goku were ready to fly down and kill Dracon for trying to hurt Bra , but they didn't have to.

"HA!" Bra smirked powering up making fire explode all around her burning Dracon's hand.

"Ah!" Dracon pulled away in pain.

"I dare you to try that again." Bra challenged getting in a fighting stance.

"With pleasure." Dracon tried to grab her again. Bra simply stepped to the side and kicked him in the gut making him fall over in pain.

"If that's all the power you got then this isn't going to be much fun." Bra pouted disappointed. Bra might love dancing, singing, and shopping more that fighting but she did after all have royal saiyan blood.

"You're going to pay for that!" Dracon fumed powering up.

"Oh I'm so scared!" Bra said sarcastically really pissing off Dracon.

"Get her!" Dracon ordered his warriors. Two men grabbed Bra from each side.

"As if!" Bra said flipping one then spin kicking the other one.

"Time for you to go bye bye." Bra smirked walking up to Dracon and putting her hand over his chest.

"Fire!" Bra commanded fire flashing in her eyes and fire formed in her hand and went into Dracon body burning in from the inside out.

"Eww." Bra stepped back as Dracon exploded. Everyone looked down at Bra completely shocked even Vegeta.

"This is the part where you guys." Bra pointed at all the Z fighters.

"Kill those guys." Bra pointed at Dracon's warriors.

"Oh yeah." Goku laughed good heartedly as the Z fighters fought. Without their leader Dracon's warriors were nothing. The Z fighters easily destroyed them.

"This was actually a fun date." 17 admitted walking up to Bra who was leaning against her car filing her nails.

"Who said it was a date?" Bra smirked killing 17's ego.

"I'm kidding." Bra laughed after seeing 17 frown upset.

"We should do this again. But next time let's destroy something." 17 said.

"Actually I don't think I'll be doing that anytime soon." Bra started.

"Being bad for a few days was fun. But it's not me. I rather go to a Rave then a bar or shopping and a football game then illegal street racing." Bra confessed.

"Bye." Bra said kissing 17 goodbye. Goten had to turn away trying to hide his hurt because of his crush on the Saiyan Princess.

"Let's go!" Vegeta fumed pulling Bra away from the android.

"Bye." 17 said as he flew back to his cabin………………………..

A week later.

"What the hell?" 17 walked to the door after hearing a car honking. No one ever drove by his cabin in the middle of the woods.

"I thought since I'm not bad no more. It would be fun to corrupt you." Bra smirked as 17 walked up to her.

"Sounds like fun." 17 smiled slyly as Bra kissed him longer this time.

"Time to go Raving." Bra smiled getting in her car with 17.

Authors Note- Bra proved she can be a bad princess. Now she's going to corrupt 17 into a Raver. Sounds like a possible sequel *saiyan smirk*.


End file.
